The Lost Solarian
by IvyWinx5045
Summary: Stella was an only child right? Well, apparently the past tells another story. When Selena was kidnapped as a baby, the kingdom was forced to go on as if she was never born, but when she runs into Stella and the Winx find her 15 years later, running from the man she was forced to call her king, and future husband. Everything goes a little...haywire. Co-written with LOVERBEE
1. Prologue

It was dark, but since when was it not dark at night? Well, it wasn't exactly nighttime yet. It was that not so long moment when the setting of the sun and rising of the moon met at exactly the same point. Perfect time to swoop in for the steal. Just long enough for you to get away with the aid of the suns last rays of light, but cut the search time the other party would get that day would be incredibly short compared to doing this in the middle of the day.

She didn't want to do this. Who would? No one would do this unless they had to, Amethyst just happened to be the one that had been desperate enough to do it. She was tired of being a Royal Guard of a stupid king, and this was the only way out of it. Get one of the kids and get out. Couldnt be simpler right?

She sent a simple little flash towards the window above him to see if anyone was still there by luring them to the window. Soon enough though, no one came and she took this as the all clear sign.

Quickly, Amethyst teleported from the courtyard below to the balcony above her, landing with ease as she opened the double doors in front of her and looked into the room, double checking that the room was clear of any adults. She looked back down to see if anyone had noticed this, her violet eyes switching from area to area as she hurried to get this all over with.

She came in quickly glancing as she saw two cribs in front of him, one holding what appeared to be a baby girl who looked about 18 months old with bright Blonde hair and bright Gold eyes to match, yawning as she drifted in and out of sleep. The other crib held a younger girl, this one with the same Blonde hair but she had been given bright Green eyes instead and seemed to have a lighter, paler complection. She only appeared to be 6 months old, being smaller than the first child.

Amethyst went for the younger child instead, taking into consideration that she would be easier to carry and would rather carry a baby that was more soundly asleep instead of one that seemed to only be half asleep. She quickly lunged for the blanket on the edge of the crib and wrapped it around the child as fast as she could, but still left an element of gentleness to it. She might be doing this, but that didn't mean she still didn't have her own maternal side.

Her eyes turned towards the small nightstand near her, the sight of a picture frame getting caught in her vision. She grabbed it to see that it was one of the child's family, and decided that even she had to take her away from them, she should at least have something to remember them by later on in life.

She held the sleeping child in her right arm as her left hand picked up the picture and shrunk it to the smallest size she could. She then realized that she didn't have anywhere to put it, but soon saw a small locket necklace around the young one and was able to open it, placing the small frame inside. Her hand was than free enough to close the small locket and she soon felt a small engraving on the back, causing precious time to be wasted as Amethyst turned it over to read it.

"Selena? That must be your name, huh? Well, let's get you out of here before anyone notices."

She turned back towards the balcony as she quietly closed the doors behind her and glanced below her. She figured she would just be able to walk out unnoticed, since the curly, light Blonde hair that reached the middle of her back would help her blend in as a cousin of Selena, if anything, but she was still cautious about the other possible outcomes. They would kill her if she brought the child back harmed or if she was proclaimed as a captured fugitive from very planet that Solaria called an enemy. Well, if they caught her here, they would kill her themselfs long before her own King could.

The young adult, maybe 20 at the most, phased herself down to the courtyard. She pulled the hood from her Royal uniform over her head. It had reminded her of the coats from Organization Xlll from Kingdom Hearts.

The zipper ran from the top to the bottom of the Ankle length jacket with the simple carved weights hanging from where the pull string of a regular jacket would be, both of them representing her status in the Royal Guard. The zipper was done from the top to about where her hips were, allowing for easy running and better fighting, with simple, skin tight Black, almost leather, pants below the jacket. Below the jacket, a sword was compacted and strapped against her leg for emergencies, but none of it matter much to her anymore. She just wanted to be able to take it off for once.

She looked for the quickest way out of this, now, death trap and started heading towards the side of the Castle, and focused on her keeping her walk steady and calm so that no one would become suspicious of her or her actions.

Little did she know that not far behind just happened to be both the newest King and Queen taking a walk like they used to before there children were born, but these walk had become rare, and when they happened now, both Radius and Luna both cherished them even more than they had before. They both chatted away as they came to notice another figure moving in front of them in the same direction.

Amethyst walked forward as her heart stopped cold and she heard the one voice she wanted to never hear. The voice from the King Radius. "Hey!"

She kept moving forward as they continued to call towards her, and soon she could tell that queen Luna had gotten suspicious. She was frozen in place as Luna called out a spell that forced her to turn around.

Both Radius and Luna caught sight of the Black ankle long jacket and immediatly started coming for Amethyst, but when she finished turning around, they stopped completely out of shock and just not knowing how to react to fact that someone completely unknown was holding their child.

The youngest adult gazed down at the ground and closed her eyes as Luna said in a startled voice, "You... You don't have to do this. Please, just give us our daughter back."

"I'm sorry. I don't have a choice. Your Magesty," And with this, she shot a quick blast at the Queen and started running for the portal she had left at the side of the castle as her hood came off in a flash from the force of the wind flying behind her.

The Queen quickly recovered from the unexpected attack as Radius started running after Amethyst as fast as he could, his wife not far behind. Luna started to surge her magic to her hands as she started to conjure up plasma orbs, but quickly stopped as she remembered Selena was with the other woman instead of in her crib asleep like she should be.

Luna decided to do it anyways as her husband started to catch up with the other person. Radius caught on to what she was doing and started to run even faster in order to catch Amethyst.

The young adult could feel Selena stur as she started to fell the scene around her, but her attention was taken away as she felt magic fly towards her. She dodged and dunked until she was able to put up a light colored force field around her. The magic continued to fly at her as she ran faster, avoiding the grasp of the King and the throws of the Queen.

She than reached the portal as she ran through it and forced it to close as Radius reached it. She stayed there as she made sure the portal stayed closed. Amethyst could feel Luna try to force it open multiple times, no break in between each attempt. Soon she opened to portal again, but this time just as a viewing window.

She watched as the Queen fell to her knees and started to cry, sobs shaking her body as the King came to hold her, trying to hold his own tears back, but she could see them slip not long afterwards.

Amethyst started to cry as well, feeling the grief she had just caused the Royal couple of Solaria, even if they were meant to be her worst enemies, since they were from feuding planets. She knew that no one should feel this kind of pain, and almost even hopped through the portal to give the child back, but she knew she would be killed for even attempting to do this, and even if she came back alive, Kadon would do the deed instead.

Her portal had opened up on the courtyard of this castle as well, which she casually strolled through, uninterrupted. She pasted through hallways and hallways of the castle until she reached the throne room, which was Guarded by two other Guards, Sapphire and Jade. Sapphire's milky brown complection was high-lighted by her light brown, corkscrewed, hair as it fell to her shoulders and her Blue eyes glanced between the child and Amethyst. She looked at Jade, who's jade green eyes nodded, causing her waist length Black hair to shake with it. Both Royal Guards, the same age as Amethyst, waved there hands as the doors opened to reveal the King of Paragon, fighting with his Sister again.

Both Royals turned their attention to Amethyst as she bowed on one knee, since her hands where full with the child, and came to stand back up, but only because she had come known both of them fairly well. They came towards her as she noticed that Selena had stayed fairly quiet for a young baby. In fact, the higher the moon rose the calmer she became.

The newly crowned King, Kadon, came to see that she had finished the act, and his dark Brown eyes lit up at the sight, his Black hair falling in front of his face as he did.

His sister, Becca, came up to Amethyst as she looked into the other girl in the eye and saw that she highly regretted what she had done. Becca understood and forgave Amethyst, knowing she didn't have a choice, as she took Selena from her arms and into her own, her own dark Blue eyes looking into Selena's bright Green ones as she woke up and started to wimper and tear up. Becca's dark Brown shoulder length hair started to fall out of her ponytail as she started to rock Selena back to sleep slowly, getting Selena to close her eyes again.

"Good job, Amethyst. I keep my promises when it comes to these things, so the jacket?" Kadon said, turning his attention from his sister to his now honorably discharged Guard.

"No. I wanna stay," she said, leaving the garment where it was.

"But your the one who asked. Why would you want to stay when you asked to leave personally?" Becca asked, her attention turning fron Selena to the Guard as she continued to rock her arms back and forth.

"I'm pretty certain that if you want to keep Selena from Radius and Luna, than your going to need someone to raise her aren't you? I'm pretty sure your not going to if you barely have enough time for your own son, and I'm not saying that the Princess wouldn't be a good mother or anything, but she won't always be able to take care of her like someone in my position would be," Amethyst said, looking at him straight on, something a Royal Guard should never do, but she knew he wouldn't react, not after what she had just done for him.

He looked off to the side and than to his sister as she nodded agreement, than he turned to her as he answered her request with, "Fine, your right. I wouldn't have time and Becca would be busy as well. If you need anyone else to raise her than go ahead and recruit them for your use, but I don't want this to be useless. I want you to train her to become a Royal Guard as well. It shouldn't be hard, since she'll live around them all the time. Now leave me alone. I have something I need to do." He waved his hand at both of them as they went back towards the door and walked out to the hallway again.

Becca looked at Selena as she fell asleep and gave her back to Amethyst. Both Guards from eariler stared as they saw their friend still wearing the symbolic jacket of a Royal Guard, both of them knowing about her former request. She went on to look at Becca as she told her.

"I'm happy you did what you did back there. You were right, I wouldn't have the time and he barely pays attention to his own son anyways. If you ever need anything for her or anything for yourself, just come by my room and ask ok?" Amethyst nodded as Becca continued, "Good luck, Amethyst, and make sure to pick good people to help you."

Becca headed in the direction of her room as she left the three Guards to themselves. Amethyst turned towards Jade and Sapphire as she told the, about the current situation and asked the two of them to help her with taking care of Selena. They nodded in agreement as Jade answered with,

"Well, what about Safforon? She actually is a mom, even if she gave her child up for adoption."

"I'll ask her when I run into her. Don't worry, Jade."

"Why did you ask him to do it though?" Sapphire asked, her weight now resting against the weight of the spear she was holding next to her.

"Because even though I had to rip her out of her family and ruin it, I can still at least try and give the best one I can, can't I?"

As Amethyst finished, she started to walk towards her own room as the two girls followed, calling two other Guards to take there place.

Time to start training a Royal Guard.


	2. Chapter 1

Selena looked around the room she shared with Jade and sighed. Her hands drifted to her locket. '16 and marrying that thug of a king, Kadon' she thought.

She opened the locket to see a picture of her family. Her mother, father, and, what she thought, sister.

"We'll be gone soon," Jade told her as she came in the room. Selena smiled softly. "Sapphire and Amethyst are giving the king some sleeping pills and Saffron's getting the portal ready," Jade told her sitting on the bed. Selena looked out the window the sun was setting and if you looked closely you could see another kingdom.

"Its my birthday tomorrow," Selena said softly.

"I know Sel I know," Jade replied. Selena looked at the woman, she was one of the people who had become like a mother to her, her and the other guards. Although Jade still looked like she had the might, Selena was taken worry lines were etched on her pretty face.

"The best present will be waking up away from this place," Selena told her.

"It'd be the best thing any of us could hope for Sel," Jade replied. The two sat in silence for a while before a knock on the door broke it.

Selena went to open it when she saw the King's son Caleb standing at the door. He looked similar to his father with his black hair except he had his aunts dark blue eyes. "Aunt Becca told me she wanted to see you ," he told her.

"Of course I'll be there right away," Selena replied.

"Oh and Selena good luck and goodbye," Caleb whispered with a grin.

"I don't know what your talking about but thank you," Selena replied.

When Selena got to Becca's room she saw her crying in there. Selena knocked and entered. "Hello," she greeted. "Ahh Selena," Becca replied composing herself. She turned around to face her. All Selena could do is gasp when she saw Becca's face. She had a black eye and a bruise on her cheek as well as tear stains over her face. "That monster," Selena whispered.

"Yes. Well, we all know that now," Becca replied.

Becca stood up and opened a drawer. She took two objects out, one was a silver chain with a protection stone hanging off it. Everyone in the realm had one. The second was a simple ring the band was silver while a pale almost white stone was on it.

Becca put the necklace on the young girl. "Selena I must ask you one thing before you leave it may be dangerous but I must ask you," Becca told her.

"Anything," Selena replied.

"I thought you'd say that," Becca replied."In this ring holds a poison that can put someone into a deadly sleep, to access it all you need to say is Kadon," Becca told her.

"Kadon," Selena said. The gem opened to reveal the poison which was two black tears.

"I need you to leave get stronger come back and free my people, and to give this to Kadon. Please Selena, you are this kingdoms only hope," Becca begged tears rolling down her cheeks.

A few silent tears of her own flew down Selena's cheeks. She hugged the woman and whispered in her ear, "I would and I will"

Selena walked to her room after that, still imaging the bruised face. When she got to the room she was met by four worried faces. "Are you ok?" Saffron asked.

"Where were you?" Amethyst added.

"I'm ok and Ames, chillax I was with Becca," Selena replied calmly.

"Chillax! chillax!" Amethyst shouted hysterically.

"Ames shush!" Sapphire warned her.

"Kadon's occupied. If we're doing it this we better be doing it now," Sapphire told them.

"Agreed and remember at whatever cost at least one of us and Selena have to get through that portal," Jade told them.


	3. Chapter 2

"Come on guys! I'm tired and I wanna get back already!"

We were all walking back to Alfea after finishing another mission for Mrs. Faragonda and Mr. Saladin. We had just finished off a group of rouge wizards and we were all exhausted now. The girls and I had decided to walk with the boys since we we tired and we didn't want the boys to feel lonely.

"Calm down Stella! We're almost there. Just a little more forest and then we'll reach Magix. Once we reach Magix, we can take the bus back to Alfea." Bloom said, standing next to Sky as he nodded in agreement.

"Yea, Stella. once we get back to Alfea, we can go out. Just me and you. Ok?" Brandon said, whispering the last section of it into my ear as I giggled again and nodded.

"How much longer until we get there though?" Helia asked, his arm still wrapped around Flora.

"About 14 minutes if my calculations are right." Timmy said, Tecna glancing over to check his results as well as she nodded.

Half of the group moaned in response as the other half continued in silence. We went like this, the boys whispering and talking to the girls next to them. Me and Brandon went on the talk about what we were going to do once we reached Alfea and went to our little date. The others did the same thing, talking about what and when they would do something on there own.

Brandon's arm was now wrapped around me as I felt a surge of magical energy of the the side of me as I turned to the side and looked around. I stopped as the others girls followed my example.

"I hope I'm not the only one who feels that." I said, pointing in the direction of the energy.

"I feel it to. Come on guys, let's go check it out." Musa said, walking in the direction of energy and we all followed, the boys still by our sides.

We went this way until we reached a break in the trees, a little clearing now evident, but it was completely blank somehow. Hw could there be magical energy if there was nothing here?

"Where is it? It should be right here," Layla said, looking from side to side as she did. Nabu looked around as well, but he was just as confused as she was.

"Maybe who ever caused already left or something." Flora came in with.

"Flora's probably right, you guys. Let's just get back to the school and relax," Musa said, pointing at the school as she and the other girls started to walk back.

I stayed where I was with Brandon as I stared at the clearing in front of me. I was positive I had felt something. I just didn't feel a surge of magic near me, it felt like something more... Like a connection almost. I didn't know how to explain it to be honest. Brandon started to walk away, expecting me to follow, but I continued to stay motionless as I tried to figure out what that feeling was. He started calling my name and I slowly turned around as I moved towards him.

Before I could reach him though, I felt a portal open behind me and I turned around as Brandon called the others back to us. They all came back running while the portal flashed as one Woman burst through it, wearing a black cloak-like-jacket-thingie that was form fitting around her torso and loosened up as it fell to right above her ankles, with one continuious zipper running from top to bottom as 2 weights fell from the area where a draw-string would fall. I don't know why, but it seemed vaguely fimilar.

The woman had hazel eyes with a dark complection to match, her dark brown hair barely reaching her shoulders as she turned towards the portal again, her hand reaching back through as she tried to grab something.

"Come on, Selena!" Her arm came back out of the portal, this time holding onto the arm of another girl, this one more our age. The girl hopped out in the same thing as the other person, but hers was smaller to fit her.

Selena, I guess that was her name since that's what the other girl called her, seemed a little younger than the girls and I were, with Blonde hair that matched mine, but bright Green eyes instead, and she had more of a pale complection.

Selena turned to face us as all of the boys and us stared at the two of them. Selena elbowed the other woman, eventually having to let out a quiet, "Saffron!" and finally got her to see us.

This was going to be fun.


	4. Chapter 3

**Selena's POV**

After Jade had told us that we all went to the balcony. Amethyst and Sapphire checked that it was all ok and jumped landing perfectly. We all followed. I heard the familiar crunch of gravel as I landed on the ground near the rose gardens.

We managed to get to the rose garden entrance before we heard loud shouts. The older woman looked at each other. We all ran in but Amethyst stopped putting a shield around the entrance.

"Come on!" I told her. She smiled and shook her head. "No," I pleaded. She smiled at me again. "No!" I shouted. She nodded her head and strong arms grabbed me, taking me away from her. I heard a blood curdling scream as Jade threw me over her shoulders. I could see tears escaping Sapphire's eyes, who was running closely behind me.

I saw a glint of silver, a sword.

"Go!" Sapphire shouted.

"No!" I screamed.

"Jade, your nearly at the portal, get her through," she ordered. I saw Jade's head nod. Sapphire took her sword out and turned her back to us.

As we ran I heard the clank of the swords. I didn't want this. They'd be locked up and killed for treason and taking me. "No!" I screamed at Jade. She put me down.

"We're there only hope if, we get you out off here we can free them," Jade told me, desperation in her voice.

"Selena come," Saffron told me as we heard the heavy footsteps getting closer.

We reached the portal and Saffron jumped through it. Before I could, I saw a few guards come up to us. "Hello Jade," the head guard greeted. Jade spat at him and I couldn't help the smile that was on my face.

"Now if you just give us Selena we may just spare you and your friends lives," he told her.

She took her sword out and yielded it. "Go to hell!" she replied, plunging the sword in to his leg. "Run!" she screamed at me. I was frozen to the spot. I felt a hand shot out to get me. It came from the portal, Saffron's arm desperately clinging to me.

She grabbed me and dragged me into the portal. "Jade!" I screamed. I landed on a grassy floor, the portal closing in front of me. I saw Saffron bent down on the ground, crying silently.

I turned around and saw several teenagers staring at me. I looked at the ones closest to me. A girl with fiery red hair and blue eyes. A boy with soft chocolate eyes and the same color hair and a girl who looked similar to me, except she had golden eyes and more tanned skin that seemed to glow in my opinion.

Something about that girl, her eyes reminded me of something what I couldn't quite think but it was something about her. I also felt a pull towards her and a connection almost. I couldn't quite explain it, but I thought I knew her.

"Saffron," I said. The other woman looked up and saw them. "Shit," she whispered then she started cursing under her breath. I awkwardly waved at them. "Saff," I whispered prodding her.

"Look what will it take to make you forget about all this," I asked them.

"Excuse me?" A dude with magenta hair asked.

"Don't listen to her," Saffron told them, "Umm could you point us in the direction of Alfea?"

"Sure," A pretty tanned girl replied. "Wait Flo,"Another girl with blue hair told her.

For gods sake, how many of them were there? "Who are you?" Red asked us.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"We asked first,"

"Selena and this is Saffron," I replied.

"Where are you from?" The pretty, tanned girl asked.

"Answer my question first,"

"I'm Bloom, this is Sky, Flora, Helia, Musa, Riven, Layla, Nabu, Tecna, Brandon, and Stella," Red told me.

"Princess Stella of Soleria," The blonde girl corrected. Saffron stiffened after she said this.

"Are you ok?" Flora asked.

"Saff, what's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm sorry just point us in the right direction, we really need to go," Saffron told them.

"We're going to Alfea. We can show you the way," Flora told us.

"No, please just leave us alone," Saffron replied.

"What's your problem lady?" Stella asked.

"Fine, just don't go near her princess," Saffron replied. Stella raised her eyebrows.

"How about me and Flora fly with them?" Bloom told the others. "If you'd like," she added. Saffron nodded.

"Winx Enchantix!" I shouted transforming. My Enchantix was a white skirt almost tutu like with a silver ruffle layer underneath, a silver tiara with a crescent moon in the middle, pale blue enchantix sandals, white translucent sparkly elbow length gloves and a white halter neck crop top. The wings were almost like enlarger dragonfly wings, but the had an extra set below them, equaling three rows. They were an ivory color decorated with what looked almost smalls crescent moons and had had the small beads hanging off the top and bottom wings.

Me and the other Two girls took to the sky as Saffron stayed and walked with the others. We stayed quiet for most of the flight, and soon landed at the school, walking up towards the office of their Head Mistress.

"So, you already have your Enchantix?" Flora asked, looking back at me.

"Yea." I said, looking at the ground as I followed them.

"How did you get yours?" Bloom asked, looking back at me and Flora as she guided us around the school.

"Uh.."

Before I could tell them, we reached the office and Flora knocked on the door to have Griselda answer to the door for the headmistress.

I couldn't wait to explain myself.

"Bloom, Flora. Good to see you two are back. Who is this?"

"Griselda, this is Selena. We found her in the forest and she asked to come Alfea so we brought her to see Mrs. Faragonda." Bloom said.

Griselda led them into the office and we came up to the head mistress' desk to see her look up from her computer and gaze at us.

"Girls. How can I help you?"


	5. Chapter 4

"Mrs. Faragonda. This is Selena. We found her and another woman in the woods as they jumped out of a portal and they said that they needed to get here, so we flew over with her while the rest walked back." Flora explained, basicly summing up everything that had happened once we ran into them.

"Selena?" She asked, standing up from her desk.

"Yes. Selena of Paragon." I said, coming back out of my Enchantix and back into my royal guard uniform. As soon as I snapped out of my Enchantix, she seemed to recognize me for whatever reason. Probably because of something the other guards had set up.

"Selena! Wheres the other guard that was supposed to come with you?"

I started to explain that she was walking with the others, but I was soon interupted by the entrance of the others. Saffron, not far behind. "She's right there."

Saffron walked up in front of everyone else as they all went to stand off to the sides, siting on the single couch or leaning against the walls if they werent hugging someone of the opposite gender.

"Head Mistress Faragonda," She said, bowing a little as she did, but Mrs. Faragonda soon stoped her and told her to not do that since she wasn't one for that kind of thing.

"It's been a while since we've seen each other hasn't it?" Saff nodded as the headmistress continued on with, "Is it just you two? Where are the others?"

I saw Saffron look away as I started to tear up, but I quickly looked away to make sure no one expect Mrs. F and Saff could see me this way.

Rule one of being a Guard. Never show weakness unless you have to, and if you do, make sure it only towards people who won't hurt you for it.

The headmistress went on as if nothing was asked. "Well, what matters is that both of you are here now." She looked back at me as she asked, "How much magical training do you have?"

I pointed at the moon as I said, "Watch," Everyone turned to watch, even Saffron, who had seen this trick so many times. It was kind of cool how she still loved to watch me do this.

While they looked out the window, I closed my eyes and took a few seconds as I formed a orb at my hands, its ivory color match that of the moon's. I focused as I closed my hand into one huge fist, causing the moon to disappear from the sky itself. The others made awkward noises ranging from gasps to 'huh?'s. They glanced at me as I reopened my hands to reveal the white orb again, causing the moon to reappear again.

"Fairy of the Moon?" Layla asked, still staring outside.

"Yep. thats the best trick I can do." I said, making the orb disappear, but this time leaving the moon where it was.

"Not that bad, but you still have a lot of potential in you, especially if your an Enchantix fairy," Bloom said.

I felt myself agree as I thought about how the Guard made us train more on Physical Strength instead of Magical Strength. Yes, it was good to know how to throw a strong attack when people were coming towards you, but chances are intruders were going to take close up, so that they wouldnt miss as easily. It would be more useful to learn how defend yourself with hand to hand since magic used at a close range could be highly dangerous to the person using it.

"I would love to take her in, but what about you Saffron? What would you do?" The headmistress asked. Gosh, almost everything she said was a question.

"I have to get my friends back. They won't last long without someone to help them," She said, looking between faragonda and me, finishing with, "Good Luck, Selena"

"Wait Saffron! You can't go back! They would capture you as well... I can't let Kadon do that to you," I pleaded, tears coming to my eyes as she hugged me.

"They will suffer worse if I don't at least try and help. Technically, I wasn't seen was I? I wasn't seen as clearly as the others, and the Head Guard is more fond of me, anyways," She whispered to me, letting go of me and forming her own portal behind her.

"Please, Saffron.. stay here! you don't have to go," I said, my voice was starting to choke up a little as I finished. The Head Mistress agreed with me as I finished, telling her that she could stay here.

"I'm sorry. I have to go. Good luck," As she finished, she phased through the portal, just before I could respond back again. I felt tears continue to welt up in my eyes, but I held them back and stopped before the girls could really notice. I turned back to Faragonda who tried to console me.

"They have a level of respect for the Royal Guards on Paragon. They can't be put under any sentence that is that bad,"

"Wait Paragon? She's from Paragon?" Stella said, pointing at me with a curious expression. "No. No. That's not going to work," That's right she's the Princess from Solaria. Enemy planet.

"Yep, so to bad!" I snapped back. I didn't want to sound harsh, but being a royal guard kinda made you like your planet.

"What's wrong with her being from Paragon?" Timmy asked as he watched our fight ensue.

"Paragon isn't on the best terms with Solaria. Better put, we hate each other," I said as I turned back to little-mrs. Princess and continued to fight with her as the others tried to stop us, since I had feeling that we were about to start fighting with magic when we both st ar Ted to threaten each other with glowing hands.

"I suggest that you two stop fighting, since both of you will be in the same apartment."

"What?" I heard as both me and Stella screamed at the headmistress.

"Selena's gonna need a place to stay if she's going to start going here, and as far as I know, you have needed a roommate for a while."

Stella was about to exploded, but I did that for her. "You can't do that to me! I can not sleep in the same room as a Solarian!"

"If you want to go to this school than your going to have to room with her. No one else in your grade has Space in their room for another person." Mrs. F said, finishing our bickering and made us be quiet.

The girls and the guys left the room as I followed them to the apartment. We came into the living room and watched as they all had there moment to say goodbye, hugging, kissing...Blah blah blah.

I watched as Stella came back towards me and inspected me from head to toe as Musa asked what she was doing.

"Seeing how much I'm going to have to fix. How much of a wardrobe do you have?"

"I wasn't really able to grab anything before I came through the portal, so I have whatever I can buy when I get to Magix," I said, shrugging and pulling out the credit card from one of the many pockets that I had. We had decided that since Icouldn't entirely take anything with me, I would have to buy everything once I got here. We all saved our small pay checks so that I could have enough. I told them not to, but they objected anyways.

"Great! But can you take that thing off?" she asked, pointing at my Guard uniform.

I looked at my jacket and than back at the girls as I said, "I'm gonna need a shirt if I do that,"

Bloom went into her room and pulled out a powder blue short-sleeved shirt. I grabbed it as I went into the room that Stella pointed out as ours. I took the jacket off and placed the shirt on, still wearing the skin-tight black pants and combat boots that I had for the uniform. I looked around the room to see that a lot of it seemed like her side, but it had an added side twait with my bed. My side wasn't as big as Stella's but it worked, and I had the bathroom on my side, so I was good.

I came back out to see the girls sitting on the couchs and the single chair in the living room. They watched me as I grabbed a pillow and sat on it, and I started to listen to Stella as she started going on about how I looked better without the coat on and how we were going to go shopping for my new wardrobe tomorrow.

I just sat and listened as she went on and on. Eventually, Flora came in on the conversation and asked where on Paragon I came from.

"I lived in the Royal Castle as a Royal Guard my whole life."

"You've been a royal guard for your whole life?" Tecna asked, tilting her head to the side a little as she asked.

"No, but I've always lived in the castle and as long as I remember, I been in training to be one. I just became one when I turned 13, the age that royal guards can start." I said, remembering the others.

"Oh... You've lived on the castle your whole life? Did your parents work as guards as well?" Stella asked, and i figured she was remembering however it works on Solaria.

"Na. Never knew my parents. Everyone said that I was left at the castle when I was baby and the Guards took me in instead of giving me up for adoption. I was raised by 4 of them until this happened," I told them,trying to keep everything blunt.

"Why did you and...Saffron?... Appear in the portal anyways? I understand if you don't wanna talk about it though," Layla said, looking away at the end of her question.

"No... Someone needs to know about it, and if we're going to live with each other than you might as well know. Our king... His name is Kadon,"

"Ugly King Kadon... I haven't heard much about him, but he's apparently incredibly mean and abusive," Stella said, looking straight at me as she finished, and I nodded in agreement.

"Anyways, I he wasnt always that way,but he went all mean and dark for some reason an has been hurting people without a reason," I took a quick pause as I wiped away the tears that had formed in my eye from remembering Becca, "Last year on my half birthday, he forced me into an engagement, so me and the other guards came up with a plan together to get me out of there before he could force me to go through with the wedding. So... Now I'm here,"

The girls looked saddened by this, while Stella looked away with anger in her eyes as she spat, "I always knew he was evil,"

"What up with Solaria and Paragon?" Tecna asked, pulling out her PDA as she finished so that she could look it up.

"Doesn't Paragon and Solaria go way back when it comes to rivalry?" Layla asked.

"Yea. They've always had it out for each other. I never really knew why it started, but I'm not surprised that it's still going strong. The King is down right nasty, just look at what he was going to make her do!" Stella said, looking at the others and finished with a gesture towards me. She went a little crazy as she said it, but it didn't surprise me.

Tecna spoke next as she pulled up some kind of article out the planets rivalry with each other. To be honest, of all the things that I had learned about Solaria, this was the one thing I didn't know about.

"It say that the rivalry dates back to about 10 years after the planets were created. Apparently, the planets was found by two brothers, each one claiming a planets their own. King Benjamin claimed Solaria while King Alexander claimed Paragon as his own,"

Stella nodded in agreement as I shook my head, "I had to learn about all the history to be a guard. The biggest thing they taught was the line of the throne and they said the first king was King Raiden."

They looked at me with one eyebrow raised as Tecna went on about this.

"They were the closest kingdoms in existence for 10 years until one of the subjects on Paragon revolted and soon overthrew the king with some of the other people who hated the close relationship with Solaria. They over threw King Aexander and banished him, and he went back to Solaria since that was were his brother ruled. They replaced the King with the man who started the revolution, King Raiden. Benjamin tried to fix what had happened, but Raiden just continued to threaten him until the King of Paragon actually attacked Solaria. Ever since then they have always been on bad terms. In act there's another section, but it's locked off and I can't even get though it. I'd have to put in a hacking virus that could take days to kick in. I'll put in on, but we'll have to wait for it. The best thing I can get about the section is that is happened about 17 years ago. When we were all baby's."

We all nodded as I thought about it. It wouldn't surprise me that they would hide this from everyone. It would make the Royal Family look bad, something that could punishable by death if its bad enough.

"Why do you not like Solaria?" Layla asked, looking back as me as Tecna put the bug into the file on her PDA. They looked at me as I gave me stand on it.

"I just grew up with being told that Solaria wasn't very fond of Paragon, and that they hated us. I mean, when you are raised by the Royal Guard, you're forced to like your planet in some form or fashion. I mean, I've heard about the King and Queen of Solaria from the Guards and i always heard that they weren't the best. You know... Just a general assumption that you make when you hate a planet,"

Stella was about to come back at me about her parents as i put my finger up to stop her. Than, I continued.

"But Kadon made me be a specialist when it came to the planet so that he would be able to ask me about what was going on or what he should do about it this... All that stupid stuff... So, I was kinda able to learn about it in a not-so-opinionated way, and I found out that it wasn't so bad after all. I mean, the King and Queen aren't mean as everyone thinks they are and they have a really nice planet, and their doing better than Kadon ever will. I will never take bad things you say about Kadon personally. Naa. I would totally agree. If you said something good about him than I would offended."

They all laughed at the last comment as Stella calmed down, taking in what I said, she seemed to be over the fact that I was from Paragon now that she saw the reason I was even here in the first place. To be honest, I didn't know why I reacted so severely eariler when Faragonda told me that we would room together. She didn't seem to bad, but then again, maybe that would change when I really got to know her.

"Well, at least your here now. We'll make sure nothing happens," Flora said, smiling at me as I smiled back.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm getting kinda tired if you know what we mean. How about we all head to bed and we'll go shopping for Selena's wardrobe tomorrow with the guys," Musa said, yawning in the process as we all nodded in agreement.

Everyone went off to their own rooms to go to bed, and I followed Stella into hers, which was actually ours now. She snapped into a set of pajamas as she turned to face me and asked if I needed any as well, since all I had was what I was wearing. I said I was fine, but she objected as she grabbed another version of what she had, this set in a dark grey color. I went onto the bathroom and changed as I caught sight of how I looked in the mirror.

I looked like a homeless stump for the Great Dragon's sake! My hair was flying out of my ponytail, my skin was scratched all over my arms and shoulders from running around all the gravel that had flown while me and Saffron were trying to get in the portal, and my contacts were starting to sting from staying so long.

I snapped up a case for them as I pulled out my contacts for the night, pulling on the glasses that was able to bring along. Yea, they looked a little nerdy but they worked, and I still had my contacts so I could deal with it. I pulled out a comb from the drawer and started to brush through the clumps in it, causing a couple of strands to rip out of my head in the process. I did a simple spell to get rid of the scratches as I looked back in the mirror, this time looking more like myself. I conjured up a tooth brush to wash my teeth withsand used Stella's toothpaste, since I figured she wouldn't mind.

I walked back out to see that Stella had already fallen asleep, so I hopped in bed as I threw my Guard jacket onto the floor inbetween my bed and the wall. I fell asleep not long after, exhausted from what had happened and thought about what was happening to Amethyst, Jade, Saffron, and Sapphire.


	6. Chapter 6

**Saffron's POV**

I comforted Jade as she cried from the markings where they had beat her red and raw.

I looked around the room. Sapphire was sitting in a rocking chair sipping herbal tea her hair loose and mad, her eyes glassy and distant. Then there was Amethyst sitting on the balcony the pain from the beating they had given her had not shown on her face which was a hard unreadable mask.

I decided to take them to my sister in the village. I changed them with clicks of my fingers so that black cloaks appeared on them seeing as some of the villagers hate us.

**Selena's POV**

I sat on my balcony all last night looking at the moon and thinking about them. Little did I know this was a huge mistake when Stella woke me up at 6 am.

"Go away!" I growled, my voice being drowned out by the pillow.

"No! we need to get you ready," Stella replied overly cheerful.

"It's just a shopping trip," I told her.

"Exactly!" she replied, still to cheery.

I groaned and walked to the bathroom to get ready. I walked out ten minutes later to see everyone waiting for me including a groggy Musa.

"Come on Selena! we're going now," Stella told me.

But breakfast," I whined, pulling towards the kitchen as I tried to grab anything that was edible.

"Oh. Flo's handled that," Stella replied. Flora handed me a slice of toast.

"Yeah!" I told her sarcastically, waving my piece of breakfast up in fake happiness as Stella pulled me back towards the circle of girls.

Stella teleported us to Magix and went into the first store she found. All I know is, this is going to be a long day.

**Saffron's POV**

We walked through the village. It was like a ghost town, a few people scurrying quickly through the village. We finally reached my sister's house, which was on the back of the blacksmiths where her husband worked.

I knocked on the door and was greeted by my niece, Sonya. "Aunt S?" she asked. I nodded and entered the house.

"I need some of your mum's healing potions," I told her, looking around the house for my sister.

"She's out tending to the sick," she replied.

"Oh we'll go," Amethyst told her, turning towards the door.

"No, stay! I can help you," Sonya replied as she went off in another direction as she finished. We all sat on the battered couch as she rifled around in a cupboard. "What's wrong?" Sonya asked. I removed the cloaks to show what the girls looked like underneath then I removed the spell from Sapphires face so it showed the cuts, bruises, sword marks, and scars on her face.

They were all wearing crop tops and shorts so it showed the wounds on them. "Ok let's start with the worst first," Sonya told us, pointing at Sapphire. She moved to Sapphire and gave her some tea for the shock.

Once we were all treated we heard a banging at the door.

**Selena's POV**

I looked around the store which was filled with clothes that I would not what normally wear as I tried to find something more my style. I picked out a pair of white shorts, a white and silver striped tank top and white wedges. I paid for them after Stella had approved.

I looked around at the other girls until a shriek from Stella made me jump. "The boys are in Magix!" she told us.

"Oh joy!" I replied. Musa grinned at me as I smiled back.

"And they have someone they want us to meet," Stella added, still unfazed.

"Even better," I told her. Then, Stella finally paid me some attention. She clicked her fingers and a pair of ripped white denim shorts, light blue converse, light blue off the shoulder top and several silver bracelets appeared on me.

"Come on. I want to see Snookums!" she told us.

'Snookums… really?' I thought. We reached a cafe and I saw the boys that had been in the forest and someone else with them.

"Snookums!" Stella screamed as she ran to Brandon, her force causing him to stumble back a bit while all the girls greeted their boyfriends, but I was frozen my eyes stuck on the other person.

"Girls I'd like you to meet Caleb," Brandon told the Winx. I stayed frozen as did Caleb, the only thing we could see was each other.

"Caleb?" I eventually choked out.

"Selena?" he asked. I looked over to the others who were staring at us.

Man I knew I had some explaining to do.


	7. Chapter 7

I froze as the door opened as did the others. "Hello Jonathon," a cold horrible voice said. This voice, I would know anyway, it was Gavin. 'We need to get out of here I thought,' trying to plan an escape route.

That's when I felt a sharp tug. Little Sonya had put a cloak on and had a old leather satchel. She gave me my cloak and I looked at her with suspicion. She tried to push the old sofa back but was struggling. Jade went to help her and it was not very far behind were it used to be. Sonya opened a trap door with a satisfied smile. "Come on the tunnels were used years ago," Sonya told us.

"You my little niece are a genius," Saffron told her. She grinned.

"Well it runs in the family," she replied with a flip of her hair before climbing down the ladder. Jade took my hand and led me down the ladder.

I prayed to god that we'd make it out safely. But in my experience that doesn't work, like when we were escaping. When I first joined the guard I prayed that I wouldn't be here forever. So see god hasn't been the greatest lately. But he works I strange ways. He brought Selena to us didn't he? I'm sure I would have done something drastic. She surely was a god send.

Selena's POV

'Ok, Selena think how are you going to explain this one?' "Umm... guys this is Prince Caleb of Paragon," I told them.

Stella jumped back so she was further away from him. "So your the devils spawn.." Stella hissed, backing away even farther.

"Yep mother was an angel, but my father is the devil," Caleb replied simply.

"Your father is a monster and now I suppose your about to turn her in, well I won't let you!" Stella spat.

"Yes and no," Caleb replied calmly, his composure never breaking.

"Stella, Caleb hates his dad probably even more then me... which is hard," I told her.

"He's the reason my mothers not here, he beats my aunt, has never given me the time of day which is one thing I like,forced Lena into marriage and has ruined my planet," Caleb told her, listing each thing with its own finger.

"Caleb even wished my luck the night I was going to escape," I added for emphasis.

"Looks like someone's got daddy issues though," Riven muttered. Caleb ignored him while Musa gave him a sharp kick with a innocent smile on her face.

"I still don't like him" Stella grumbled.

"And your entitled to that opinion," Caleb replied, surprising me with his calmness. "Stella's from Soleria," I whispered to him.

"What brings you to Magix anyway?" I asked, my voice loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Aunt Becca thought it best if I got away from Kadon a while and learned how to protect myself." I nodded in understanding, of course it would be Becca's idea. That's when something in my brain snapped.

"Have you seen them," I asked panicked. He looked down.

"They were hurt pretty bad, Selena. Sapphire's the worst since she was unconscious for a while but Jade managed to convince them for a less serious punishment," Caleb told me.

"Selena, I'm sorry to ask but I think we need to know you'll whole story," Bloom told me. I nodded in understanding.

"Order a pizza then and I'll get started," I told her.

"I was just a baby when Ames found me. She said I was to perfect. She couldn't leave me, so she requested I be raised as a royal guard, but Becca insisted that we should go to the database to look for my parents, and my locket had a picture of my family in which they used to see if their were any couples that looked like the picture, but there wasn't anyone who matched. So they think my parents were one of the travelers that came around every once in a while. They didn't know my exact birthday but they found me on April 14. So Ames got her friends some of the other guards ... Sapphire, Saffron, and Jade to help her. But on my 15 birthday Kadon started to ...umm how do I put this... notice me more. So he forced me into an engagement or he said he'd kill all those closest to me meaning the guards and even his sister Becca. So that's when we started to plan the day for my escape on the day before my 16 birthday since that was when it was going to happen. And you know the rest from there," I told them.

"Do you mind if I see the locket?" Tecna asked.

"Actually yes I was told not to let anyone see," I replied apologetically. Tecna shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm sorry about those women you seem very close," Flora told me.

"Yeah their like my parents," I replied my voice nearly breaking. 'Remember Selena no one can see you emotion. But I can trust them can't I?' I really don't know anymore.

Amethyst's POV

Little Sonya led us through the tunnel with her flashlight. Well at least one thing was certain she was certainly Saff's niece.

Mummy will be alerted and she'll come find us Sonya told us. We soon reached a bunker. Come on I need to heal you Sonya said impatiently. Yep defiantly Saff's niece.

She pushed Sapphire down onto a sofa and started to tend to her. I couldn't stress how much she was like Saff. Why do you have this bunker Jade asked. They sometimes get annoyed with mum and her expressing how bad this planets got as well as her healing all the people Kadons hurt. That's terrible Jade replied. Yeah dad finds it funny at times but he built this to keep me and mum safe. I play down here sometimes.

We need to decide what do Kadon's not going to welcome us back with open arms exactly is he Sapphire said. I think we need to go help Selena she's probably worried sick Jade told us. But how we'll easily get caught I don't think Ames has enough strength for a portal and ours aren't strong anyway Saffron asked.

If I summon enough strength we need to tell her. We heard footsteps. Quiet everyone I said as I made Sonya stop healing me. I struggled to get up but Jade helped support me. Ok Sonya hide under the bed I told her pointing to the bunkbed.

But it turned out to be Sienna Saff's sister. Sonya's a genius Saff told her. Sienna smiled. I know. Saffron you and the others need to get to Alfea their looking for you Sienna told us. Look get Son's name down on the waiting list she's only got two more years Sienna added. I will little Son will get away from here Saffron said with grit and determination in her voice. Well let's get started on getting you out of here Sienna told us.


End file.
